Progression to the Crazy Side
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: A look at Clive's life, as he slowly progressed to the crazy side.


From a young age, Clive Dove knew he was special. In kindergarden, when all the other little boys were snatching up twigs with bugs on them to scare the girls, he was off to the side by himself, coming up with riddles to stump the teacher with. He was the star pupil of his class, and he was disowned for it. None of the other children dare uttered a word to him, simply because they were afraid of him, because the big bullies in school had authorized the kids not speak or eat with young Clive.

In middle school, Clive had a few friends, whom had shared the same intelligence level. The boy's name was Shipley, and the girl's name was Elizabeth. The three shared a tight bond, and unbeknownst to Clive, Shipley and Elizabeth had soon started dating. The couple was one year older than the boy, and in the 8th grade. This had made Clive even more quiet than he had been in his entire life. He was a charming, attractive, intelligent boy with a broken heart. Clive had been infatuated with the girl, one of his best friends. He had found out about the two when he saw them strolling in the courtyard gardens, holding hands. When asked about the subject, he told them he was happy for them, but he really wanted to object the relationship completely.

During his Sophomore year of high school, Clive was beginning to grow wildly popular. His intelligence was as great as ever, and his friendship with Shipley and Elizabeth was holding on strong. It had come to attention one day that Clive looked nothing like his mother, Constance Dove. A heap of children gathered around the boy as he told the story of how he lost his parents. Tears fell down his cheeks and he had fled out of the room. He was beginning to grow upset each time he had thought about it. Someone had taken away his parent s at the young age of ten. Why did it have to be him? Why _his_ parents? Once he had been adopted by the elderly woman, Constance Dove, those questions had been carved into his mind more than ever before. He never received an answer. Not a single one.

When Clive graduated high school at the age of 17, Constance had passed away of heart problems. Clive took the news hard, as any sane person would. He was alone again, and he loathed that feeling. He had been alone one too many times. Elizabeth and Shipley had broken up the day after graduation, and Elizabeth had moved to America, barely keeping in contact with her two best friends. Clive was beginning to crack.

At the age of 21, Clive receive a large amount of inheritance from his adoptive mother. Along with the inheritance was a will with a letter, carefully written.

_Dear Clive,_

_ Ever since I had adopted you from that small orphanage on top of that hill, I knew I would love and care for you the rest of my years I had left._

_ Watching you grow up was needless to say the highlight of my life. You grew up from a young charming boy into a dashing young man who I am proud to call my son._

_ I'll never forget your smile and your love of all things puzzling. You were my life and I cherish you so._

_ I'm leaving you this money so you can be happy. I set up this will when you were fifteen years-old. It was when I started to get really sick. You remember that, don't you? It's kind of hard to forget. I did it while you were at school, so you wouldn't know. I didn't want to upset you, because honey, I love you so much._

_ Don't ever forget about me. I'm up in heaven with your parents right now, telling them how good of a person you grew up to be while they were gone. They've gotten a fully well good report by now, and I know they're so proud of you, as I am as well._

_ Clive. I love you. Don't you ever forget that._

_ Your second mother,_

_ Constance Dove_

Of course, the letter had made Clive tear up, and even though it was quite a understandable reason, Clive felt like a fool for crying. Even though he had lost contact with Elizabeth, he had strong contact with Shipley, and the two talked almost every day. Clive was growing angry once again, his most important people were getting taken away from him. His crack was beginning to run deeper.

At the age of 22, Clive had began to set up the project of what would become well known as the fortress that had destroyed more than nearly half of London. Every month he would pour a bit of his inheritance into the project, and he would build it, along with Shipley's help. When scavenging through the newspaper, Clive had found a name in the newspaper he had seen quite a lot these days: Professor Hershel Layton. He had his picture in the newspaper, and the article was about helping someone named Katia Anderson reunite with her grandfather, Anton Herzen. He was simply amazed he had seen his face once again in the newspaper, because he had remembered that Hershel was the man who saved him from almost going back into the burning house his parents were dying in when he was young. He then knew what he had to. He was going to bring in Hershel Layton and his little side-kick, Luke Triton, along in his plan.

A year later, at age 23, Clive had given the letter to Shipley to give to Hershel. His plan was getting started. And it had all now relied on if he would respond back. And seeing the Professor's accomplishments in the newspaper, he had a feeling he would.

**I know Shipley's older in the game, but I decided to make him at least a year older in this story! And Elizabeth isn't anywhere in the games at all, but hey, it sounds like a legit reason to have Clive crack even further, right? So she was made up. Even though she kind of sucked as a person. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
